currenciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Azerbaijani 1 qapik coin
Azerbaijan |value= 0.01 manat |years= 2006–2011 (ND) |mass= 2.8 g |diameter= 16.25 mm |thickness= 2.1 mm |composition= copper-plated steel |shape= round |alignment= medallic |edge= plain |obverse= , , , value |reverse= Projection of Azerbaijan, state title, value }} The 1 qapik coin (1 qəpik) is a circulation piece that was issued in 2006 and 2011 by the Republic of Azerbaijan. It is currently used for transactions in the country, carrying a legal tender face value equal to 0.01 manat. The coin is distributed by the Central Bank of Azerbaijan and was minted at the Austrian Mint in Vienna (2006), and then by the National Bank of Ukraine in (2011). The coin is composed of copper-plated steel, weighs approximately 2.8 grams, and measures 16.25 millimeters in diameter and roughly 2.1 millimeters in thickness. In addition, a small number of pieces were minted in .999 fine gold, bearing the same diameter and thickness as the standard coin, but weighing a lighter 7.1 grams. The 1 qapik coin is round in shape and has medallic alignment and a plain edge. The obverse, like that of the other circulation pieces of the current manat, carries a theme pertaining to Azerbaijan. Featuring the various used to perform the , an Azerbaijani folk composition, the 1 qapik coin celebrates the of the country. The instruments pictured are (from left to right): the , a type of ; the , a with a long and a small body; and the , a long-necked, waisted . In addition, the left and bottom rims are decorated with a design of the ringlets of a daf. Inscribed on two lines at the left side of the piece, above the daf, is the value "1 QƏPİK" (1 qapik), with the numeral printed significantly larger than the word. Displayed in the center of the reverse is a projection of the country of Azerbaijan, showing the majority of the country and the of spaced out proportionally. The state title of the country, "AZƏRBAYCAN RESPUBLİKASI" ( : "Republic of Azerbaijan"), is engraved in a clockwise direction along the upper rim of the piece, commencing at the left periphery and concluding at the right. Inscribed horizontally at the bottom of the piece, below the projection of Azerbaijan, is the value "1 QƏPİK" on one line, the number shown in a larger font than the word "QƏPİK". Both the obverse and reverse rims are raised. The total mintage of the 1 qapik coin is currently unknown. An undisclosed number of pieces was made at Vienna in 2006 for general circulation, and around 50 gold coins were made for sets. These were followed by around 500 coins produced at Kiev in 2011, which were sold by the Central Bank of Azerbaijan in sets. Neither the 2006 or 2011 coins bear dates, so they are virtually unidentifiable from each other if the latter is not in a set. References *Numismatic Guaranty Corporation – ND (2006) Azerbaijan Qapik KM#39 *Numista – 1 Qəpik *Central Bank of Azerbaijan – New generation coins *Central Bank of Azerbaijan – Coins produced within 1992-2012 Category:21st century coins Category:Azerbaijani manat Category:Coins of Azerbaijan Category:Coins with Azerbaijani inscriptions Category:Coins with medallic alignment Category:Copper Category:Gold Category:Non-dated coins Category:Round coins Category:Steel